The instant invention relates generally to gluten flour and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for making gluten flour using an electric dough maker.
Gluten is a gray, sticky, nutritious substance found in wheat flour, which gives dough its tough, elastic quality. Gluten bread which is a yeast bread is made from flour rich in gluten and low in starch.